Change Of Plans
by Ana89mika
Summary: Callie comes down to Seattle with a future plan, that according to her, cannot go wrong. She needs Mark's help...and through him she associates with the numerous surgeons of SGMW, one of them being Arizona Robbins! How will this meet affect her plans? Read on to find out...


**So, well...hello there! This is my first Calzona Fic. After watching the finale i kinda read a lot of fictions from this site and got inspired to write their story, my way! Anyway, i am an ardent fan of Sara and Jessica people, please don't be too judgmental. This is just the intro...it mostly consists of Arizona's situations, but there is callie too. Read on and tell me if its worth continuing...I am gonna be keeping this as light as possible!  
**

**So, hope you enjoy it!  
**

**And, oh I certainly do not own the characters...if i did, well, lets just say that it wouldn't be Grey's Anatomy then...at all! Only calzona...hehe!  
**

**Warning- Its a few hour work so purely rushed, not proof read at all! So please just go with it and i promise the smokes will clear soon enough!  
**

**Change of Plans:  
**

**Chapter-1: Coming and Going!  
**

For someone whose nerves always betrayed her, Callie was amazingly calm on her way to Mark's place from Sea-Tac airport. A small smile attributed her features on remembering her long time friend, sometimes with benefits she could reap anytime! For almost more than a year now they had only been talking on phone and skyping with each other. A tiny shot of arousal coursed through her veins when she imagined the kind of greeting she had planned for Mark. Feeling the driver's eyes on her, Callie cleared her throat and shifted in her seat while keeping her view fixed on the outside world passing by. Her thoughts were interrupted when the cab came to a sudden halt in front of a building situated almost right across SGMW hospital.

Her smile widened the moment the fresh damp Seattle air hit her. Passing a hundred to the cabbie she happily said, "keep the change", and turned towards the stairs. Mark had left the key to his apartment under the doormat for her. She thoroughly checked out the living area and the bedrooms. How long she could call this place her home, depended on the reactions she'd get from Mark about her 'Future Plans'! _I can only hope he understands._ The soft chime of her phone indicated a text she had received, obviously from Mark.

Shrugging off her jacket and shirt she shifted on the couch and reached for her bag for the phone. _'Hope the place is huge enough for our plans tonight'-M!_ Callie laughed lightly, amused at the familiarity they both felt for each other. While playing with the straps of her dark red and black camisole she contemplated a reply for him. Deciding to have some fun and provide further fascination and direction to his thoughts she texted a reply and hopped happily into the long awaited shower after the plane ride.

* * *

All day today she had been super busy with wrapping up her cases and surgeries. Shortly after she started as an attending here, she had experienced and seen all kind of interestingly bizarre stuffs. In her first week itself, Arizona Robbins, had discovered the gossip mill that was SG hospital. She had learned that a regular on-call room sex-capades were basically a rite of passage at this hospital and something the staff was quite non-judgmental about provided this custom didn't reach the ears of all-business type board members. Above all, the most endearing thing about this hospital was that although everybody unashamedly discussed, made fun of, and judged each other's life, at the time of need they never fell short of being the best of support system anyone could need! Recently a few months ago she had watched Seattle Grace become Seattle Grace-Mercy West hospital. At the time of leaving Hopkins for SG, she might have been a little apprehensive but well, when your three year long relationship demands relocation you don't ask questions!

The first year passed by in a blur of excitement for both, Arizona and Joanne. On the whole, they thought the relocation had not affected them or their relationship. Before her first year could end, Arizona was offered the Head of Peds prompting longer and erratic hours. Joanne too became a junior partner at her firm and hence the same dilemma. After a thorough discussion and on and off arguments, they both decided that Joanne should move out of their apartment so she could stay somewhere nearby her workplace. Hence, the reason a cardio resident namely Christina Yang became Arizona's roommate! Well, from there the relationship kind of went down the drain and the pressure of merger added to it, a lot. But the final blow was the acceptance of her Carter-Madison grant. For the sake of commitment to Joanne, Arizona decided to give three months every year to the clinic in Malawi, Africa and the rest of year working as a regular peds attending at SGMW. This was her third year at this hospital and the second time she was going to leave for Africa, today. Thus, the chaos and wrapping up! _Calm down, after this just one time journey left. _Her phone in her right pocket of white 'doctor' coat vibrated. She huffed out an irritated sigh as she saw it was Joanne calling yet again. She pressed the red ignore button and let it go to the voicemail. Propping out the wheels of her special sneakers she rolled down to the nurses' station. After fifteen minutes she had updated the few charts left and was just about to leave the desk when she saw Dr. Mark Sloan, Head of Plastics, walking towards the same desk with creepy and leering smirk while concentrating hard on his phone.

Amused by his look she started towards the hallway to meet him halfway. Coming in his earshot she quipped, "you know, that creepy smile makes you look a lot like a wanted pedophile".

Mark's smirk only turned into a more decent smile. "Come on, just because I am okay with everybody calling me a man-whore does not mean I will be fine by anything". He reasoned.

Arizona only bobbed her head in mock understanding and turned to make her way back, "at least your day is going good". She ran her right hand through her slightly blonde hair and sighed. "Jo's making me crazy", rolling her eyes she added, "and having Christina's side commentary while our arguments do not help. Please tell me something about your day and make it good please", Mark had come by her side and put his right arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him a little and whispered, "I need it".

Mark had started his tenure at this very hospital shortly before Arizona. He too like Arizona, had come to Seattle for someone he thought was special but the situation did not favor him. Soon after that he had become a legend and quite fondly named 'The Man-whore'. Attendings, residents, nurses, and even some relatives of sick ones had experienced their fair share of one Mark Sloan. Arizona was one of the few who had not. In the beginning, rejecting Mark's advances towards her had become a daily chore for her. But during a bad day, after getting propositioned for sex to relax she had lashed out and lectured him on 'something something respecting the women colleagues and not just seeing them as a piece of meat to stick his penis in'. That very day she had seen a side of Mark that probably no one in the hospital knew about. The Mark 'man-whore' Sloan who had slept with more than half of the women in the hospital, held the crying blonde woman for a full hour and did not complain once. Such was the foundation of a remarkable but odd friendship. Their association had given birth to some crazy rumors too but nobody cared enough to bother. And since he had been Arizona's neighbor before Joanne had moved out, he kind of knew the status quo of this relationship. He had tried his best to make her see the damage it was causing to both the women but well, she was stubborn for one and also foolishly willing to stick to the commitment of making this work.

Seeing that Mark was not going to say anything, Arizona decided to change the subject. "So, did your friend arrive yet"? Mark had been ranting about this amazing friend of his for a week now. At the mention, she saw the lecherous look return on his face. "And, I at least hope it's a woman who makes you look like that", she playfully bumped him out of his dirty daydream.

"Not any woman Robbins", Mark exclaimed. Bringing his voice a little low in pitch he bent down a little and hushed out near Arizona's left ear, "the only woman who has every successfully tired me out".

"Ewwww", Arizona scrunched her face and tried her best to sound offended but failed. Instead surprise took over quickly and she unbelievably and unwillingly asked, "Really? Tire you out, huh"! _Man, gotta meet this goddess someday!_

Mark only pursed his lips and shook his head positive. "Tonight's gonna be one of those nights, I tell you", he stated puffing out his chest with a little too much pride suitable for this scenario.

Arizona wanted to point it out but let him be. _At least he is getting laid. How long has it been since I and Jo have_…another thought cut through her previous one. With her eyes wide she shouted, "no, you can't ditch me". Realizing she had caught unwanted attention she cleared her throat and spoke normally to a surprised Mark. "You are my ride to the airport and friends do not cancel at the last moment," leaning in a little she continued, "no matter how good the sex".

"God woman! Relax, I still am your ride", he confirmed. "I will have my time with Callie after my shift finishes". He was going to go on but his pager interrupted. He looked at Arizona fondly and was quite pleased with himself that she was looking a lot perkier and sunshine-y than a few minutes prior. "See you at Joe's at 5, okay"? Receiving a positive nod, he turned and hurried towards the elevator.

Arizona too realized that she felt a little lighter than before. Making her way to her office, she let her thoughts wander to 'The titanic' in her life, which was her relationship. In the true sense of togetherness, it had ended a long ago but currently she was only dragging it along. Making a spur-of-the-moment decision she texted Joanne to meet her at the apartment after 5.

_Okay, so today before leaving either I will be in a properly committed loving adult relationship or completely single._ Checking her watch she noticed that she still had a few hours to kill and started on her schedule and a few special case files she had received from Africa. She also reminded herself that she still had to double-check again with the supplies requested that will be shipped off today before her shift was over.

* * *

During the texting, Callie had learnt that Mark had to go to the downstairs bar for a few minutes before he could come to the apartment. In a mood for a drink or two herself, she had instructed him that she will be meeting him in the bar itself and then they can together make way to the apartment. After having a nice four hour nap she woke up around half past four. By the time it was five in the evening she was sitting at bar counter at Joe's, which appeared to be the hangout of the nearby hospital workers. A group of young interns were bitching about the attendings and when she heard Mark's name she couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape her lips. Before the people around her could take her as a mental case, she disguised it with a cough and ordered another tequila shot.

She turned her back to the counter curious to study the crowd. She let her brown orbs swim through and noticed a booth to her right. People sitting there seemed vaguely familiar. Just when she was about to prod her mind for further in inquisition, her shot reached. Turning around she asked if she can change the song playing on the jukebox and if she did would it bother the regulars here. The bartender, who she presumed was Joe, only replied, "all the regulars are doctors here and nobody comes here for the music". Taking that as a yes she made her way to the jukebox ready to shuffle through and enjoy while waiting for Mark.

* * *

Arizona had just updated Chief Webber about all her peds cases that involved further development or surgeries and also had requested him to let Miranda Bailey be the special eyes on the particular floor in her absence. Trusting Miranda was the only way she could have her peace of mind. So what if she could not get in the fellowship? She was an amazing surgeon and she was good with the kids! Also, knowing that every single member of the staff, including the chief dreaded 'The Nazi', there was no possibility of looming worries. She had no time to go home to change and shower so she took a shower in the attendings' lounge. After putting on the jeans she had early this morning, she searched her bag that she kept in the locker for emergency change of attire and found the deep red button-up she had not worn much. Not giving any extra thought, adorned the shirt with three proceeding loops of silver large necklace which seemed fit as she had kept the two top buttons open for a decent and classy look. Satisfied, she picked up her bag and ran her hands through her still a little wet hair giving it a messy and sexy look plus it also brought out the curls and then she walked out to the lobby. Standing at the front door she breathed and relaxed herself.

The moment she became visible in the doorway of Joe's, the particular table consisting of her friends applauded and welcomed her. She noticed that Mark was not here yet. Derek ordered another round of shots for everyone at the table. Everyone started with their day at the hospital. Most of them were only having club sodas as they had to go back the moment their pagers would go off. But, Arizona felt amazingly warm knowing that they were all here only to support her. The round of shots arrived and everybody toasted "To Robbins, for nailing Carter-Madison", Meredith proposed. When a slice of lemon was passed among some of them Christina made a thoughtful face and stated in her personal deadpanned expression, "that sounded awfully like a dirty threesome". It only took two seconds before disturbing sound of laughter evoked from everybody at the table, including Arizona. In the next ten minutes, almost everybody one by one had gone back to the hospital sans Teddy.

Arizona and Teddy were halfway through their Jack Daniels' when Mark came in the doorway. Teddy was about to wave when she felt him searching for someone else. With a smile he walked towards the jukebox. "Is Sloan on a date or something"?

Arizona's eyes followed the direction Teddy was watching. She saw Mark tapping the shoulder of a woman clad in tight black jeans and a sexy black leather jacket. They both watched as Mark leaned down and whispered something in the woman's right ear and started to back off. These two spectators were not at all prepared for what happened next, especially Arizona. Her right hand, holding the drink, stopped midway when that woman turned around and started backing mark further towards the wall with the palm of her right hand placed firmly on his chest. Arizona's mouth went dry when she realized she could sense the predatory glance sitting there. The next moment Mark was up against the wall and this woman was kissing him openly. Arizona wanted to avert her gaze elsewhere but could not. Instead, her view became only focused on the woman's movements. She could perfectly see the smooth lightly tanned skin of a latina, especially she was getting a perfect view of her long velvety neck. She watched as the woman's right hand moved up and fisted a bunch of Mark's sandy hair. Jerking him back the woman smirked and subtly brushed her thigh close to his crotch and whispered something into his ear and made her way out of Joe's.

Nobody spoke for minutes. Teddy finally feeling uncomfortable cleared her throat. The burning in her eyes made Arizona understand that she had yet to blink. "Well, I think I should get going", Teddy downed her leftover drink in one swig and stood up. Arizona too left her chair and gave her friend a complete and tight hug. "Keep the emails coming and call whenever you can", Teddy instructed and giving another squeeze into the hug she left. Arizona had just lifted her drink when she saw Mark making her way to her with four tequila shots. Placing it on the table he took one of them and pushed one towards Arizona. "To Arizona Robbins, an amazing person, a spectacular surgeon, and an ever reliable friend", Mark toasted and then they both downed their shots at the same time. "Sorry can't stay long! Too horny", Mark bent down and kissed lightly on Arizona's forehead, "so will see you in two hours and the shots are already paid for so don't waste it". With that last sentence he too was gone.

Sitting alone at the table with half of JD and two tequila shots and number of empty glasses, she probably seemed like a perfect alcoholic right now. Taking a sip of her JD she leaned in her chair and relaxed looking around the bar. Her eyes traveled towards the jukebox and the corner where she had seen Mark getting showered with sexiness. Cutting Mark's face out of the whole scene she played it over and over again in her mind. The strong hands, the tanned skin, the dark hair, strong thighs…minute by minute she was getting restless. Shaking her head off the picture, she downed those two shots one by one in hurry and left enough bucks on the table to cover the drinks if someone had not paid and also a generous tip. Picking up her bag, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. It was a text from Joanne _'Already at the apartment, where r u?'_ Not bothering to reply she made her way to her apartment, where her soon to be presumably ex-girlfriend was waiting in what mood she did not know!

While fishing out for her keys, she heard a grunt or a moan coming from Mark's apartment. She closed her eyes when the images of certain sexy woman threatened her already flustered state and lightly hit her head on her door. Having had enough, she wanted to be done with everything and leave to Africa as soon as possible, and preferably not as horny as she was feeling this instant. Somehow she was successful in opening the door. She placed her bag on the luggage that was packed and placed by the door. She stood by the door, supporting herself, when Joanne came in vision.

Without waiting Joanne started, "so you are gonna be gone for another three months". She herself knew the relationship already was a lost cause but the confusion, fear, and other complicated feelings had stopped her from acknowledging it. Also, she knew they had relocated to Seattle for her and it did not seem fit to ask your better half to relocate her life entirely and then dump her ass within two years. So, she thought it was only fair for Arizona to call the next shot in this relationship.

Arizona after a minute of thinking and composing herself pushed off the door and stood straight looking right into Joanne's eyes. For another minute she waited and searched for anything familiar to float in them, but nothing surfaced and she knew she had to do this. "Jo, this is not working anymore. I think it is wise to end it here and part ways as friends or acquaintances rather drag this and end up hating each other. So, yeah, I wanna break up", She said in one breath and waited for a reaction.

Joanne was stunned would have been an understatement. She blinked furiously grasping Arizona's rant word by word and slowly her confusion turned into an expression that made Arizona confused. Joanne was practically smiling now and then she exhaled happily, "My God finally".

"What"?

"Yeeaahhh-huh", Joanne dragged and moved forward towards Arizona. "We moved here because of me remember? I didn't wanna be one of those bitches who make someone change their whole life and the next moment dumps them", placing her hand lovingly on Arizona's right cheek she continued, "I really am grateful that you moved to Seattle for me but I am also really very sorry that we could not work this out".

Arizona sighed in relief and leaned forward towards Joanne's body. This was probably the most honest conversation they have had in a year or two."I am sorry too", she whispered and without words they both had their arms wound tightly around each other. No one was crying but they did understand the need of physical comfort, whether or not it worked out, but they had been together for almost six years now and it definitely hurt.

Basking in each other's familiarity they stood like that for almost five long minutes. The warm breaths on her neck, the hands running loosely along her back, curves, and sometimes her hair, and the feel of someone so close to her made her aware of the fact that she could actually do with a little more of physical comfort, if Joanne did not mind of course!

"Now what", Joanne muttered in Arizona's ears.

Pushing a little out of the embrace, she dared herself to look at Joanne with want, desire, and pure lust. Swallowing audibly she placed her hands on Jo's hips a little forcefully. When she saw the desire pool into the opposite pair of dark black eyes, she husked out, "now, I am gonna fuck you senseless whether you want or not".

Joanne quirked an eyebrow and tilted her head a little to the side before she felt a pair of hungry lips latch onto hers and then she was being pushed back towards the couch vigorously, but no complaints there!

* * *

"Mark", Arizona's fist loudly banged Mark's apartment door. She lifted her right hand again but a sweet full laughter from the other side of the door stopped her. The door flew open with Mark maneuvering himself in his shirt and trying to zip up his pants. "Hurry and get my luggage down the stairs", she sort of ordered.

"What? Scared that your dry spell will continue in Africa", Mark tried to tease and be all smug about getting laid but when he saw the smirk playing across his friend's lips he could not believe. A slight worry line started its way on his forehead and Arizona noticed the shift in his expression.

"Don't worry, we were just ending things", she provided trying to make him not worry about her 'now non-existent relationship' so much. Arizona turned to see to her left where Joanne was napping on the couch after the tiresome ninety minute long rendezvous. A satisfied, sated, yet sad smile formed on her lips.

Mark who was finally happy for her friend coming to her senses and do the right thing watched her. His eyes caught a rather visible hickey left on Arizona's neck and he smirked, "I see".

Turning back to Mark, she knew what he was looking at. To distract them both she pushed him, "come on get the luggage down. Not much time left". When he scowled she wiggled her eyebrows and teased, "tired"?

"Oh shut up", Mark hissed and lifted the larger luggage leaving the smaller one for her and proceeded down the stairs. "you know Mark Sloan never gets tired".

* * *

**Love it ? Hate it? Please read and review...will look forward for inspiring words!**

**Also, no beta, so mistakes are all my own!  
**

**Always open for help, inspiration, and learning...so any beta available?  
**


End file.
